Mon histoire
by Sleeperstar
Summary: Je m'appelais Eden Page, gagnante des 19ème Hunger Games et je faisais partie des premiers rebelles de Panem. Toute mon histoire (ou presque) je l'ai écrite de ce livre.


Après 2ans d'absence, je suis de retour ! :D j'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira :)

Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle me trottait dans la tête et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, surtout si c'est pour pointer les défauts de cette fic (si elle ne se résume pas à "c'est tout pourri") ça me fera progresser :)

Quand à ma fic "Née pour mourir", je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, c'est juste que j'avais perdu l'inspiration :)

Assis sur son lit, Aaron fixait les lumières de la ville à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Régulièrement, une larme venait mourir dans le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Le brouhaha joyeux de la rue et le rire des jeunes qui sortaient de discothèque couvrait les sanglots du jeune homme, qui porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala d'une traite le breuvage transparent qu'il contenait. Jugeant que ce n'était pas assez, il s'empara de la bouteille posée sur la table de chevet non loin de lui et commença à boire. L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge, lui démontait la tête, et il aimait ça. Parce que l'alcool, ça lui faisait un peu oublier.

Ça lui faisait un peu oublier qu'il avait mal et que ses blessures étaient inguérissables.

Ça lui faisait un peu oublier la jolie blonde qui était en photo sur sa table de chevet.

Son cœur se serra, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Il s'empara de la photographie et contempla pour la énième fois la jeune fille figée sur le papier glacé. Elle était magnifique : un visage fin illuminé par un immense sourire qui dévoilait des dents blanches parfaitement alignées, des cheveux couleur d'or qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et un teint à faire pâlir de jalousie une poupée de porcelaine.

Mais ce qu'Aaron préférait chez elle, c'était ses grands yeux noisettes, pleins de malice. Ces yeux dans lesquels il avait vu de l'amour, de la joie, de la tristesse et de la colère.

Ces yeux dans lesquels il avait vu la trahison, la compréhension, puis le pardon.

Le jeune homme pris le livre qui était caché sous son lit et le fourra avec la photo dans un gros sac noir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était minuit pile.

C'était le moment.

Il essuya ses larmes, attrapa le sac et sortit de sa chambre.

Il prit l'ascenseur, descendit au rez-de-chaussée, poussa la lourde porte en verre de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers Le Parc aux Roses. Il faisait particulièrement froid ce soir là, et Aaron regretta de ne pas avoir pris une veste un peu plus chaude.

Il arriva au parc, où Dean, gagnant des 21ème Jeux, l'attendait.

Dean serra chaleureusement la main d'Aaron.

-Alors, comment va mon ancien mentor ? T'arrives à te remettre de ma Tournée de la Victoire depuis la semaine dernière ? demanda t'il d'un ton rieur, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère.

-Non ça va t'inquiète, lança Dean en souriant, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ?

Aaron pris une cigarette dans le paquet qui était dans la poche de sa veste et l'alluma. Dean fît de même.

-Je voulais te voir car je te fais confiance, et ça je pense que tu t'en doutais. Et je voulais confier quelque chose d'important à quelqu'un de confiance.

Il balança le sac noir aux pieds de Dean.

-Dans ce sac, il y a de quoi te faire changer d'avis. Et j'espère que tu t'en serviras pour faire changer les autres d'avis.

Aaron tourna les talons.

-Au revoir gamin, termina t'il.

Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait, laissant Dean seul au milieu du parc.

Le jeune homme ramassa le sac et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il en sortit un gros livre à la couverture dorée sur laquelle était marqué au stylo indélébile noir : EDEN PAGE, et une photo d'Eden Page. Il ouvrit le livre et lut ce qui était écrit sur la première page.

«Dans ce livre est écrite mon histoire. Pas toute mon histoire, bien sûr, mais une bonne partie.

Aaron, c'est à toi que je dédie ce livre, et c'est à toi que je donne la responsabilité de partager mon histoire. Tu dois faire ton possible

pour que Panem comprenne enfin que le Capitole se sert de lui.

Je te fais confiance.

Je t'aime.

Eden Page»

«Eden avait écrit ce livre au cas où elle se ferait assassiner, comme quoi elle a eu raison...

J'ai rajouté des éléments qu'elle n'a jamais eu le temps d'écrire ou qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas pu écrire car elle est morte avant ces événements.

Dean, Tu dois faire ton possible pour qu'elle ne sois plus qualifiée comme une "connasse de révolutionnaire", et pour que Panem comprenne enfin que le Capitole se sert de lui.

Je te fais confiance.

Adieu gamin.

Aaron Smith.»


End file.
